Russia
(Russian: Россия, Rossiya), officially the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), is the largest country in the world and its land stretches across both Europe and Asia. Its largest city and capital is . The Russian Empire was an empire formed from medieval kingdoms dating back to the 9th century. It was involved in World War I as a member of the Allies, but pulled out in 1917 following the . By 1922, the newly established , along with the , formed what would become the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or USSR. At its height in the mid-twentieth century the Soviet Union was a massive economic, industrial and military power. In 1991, following the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Federation was declared. Since 1991, Russia has been involved in several regional conflicts, such as the Chechen Wars and the . Russia is a permanent member of the , and a leading member of the (CSTO), a military alliance of 6 post-Soviet states. Armed Forces Military Branches These are the currently operating military branches of the Russian Federation. To see the military branches of the Soviet Union, see Soviet Union. Intelligence Gathering Services These are the services that gather intelligence for the Armed Forces of Russia. There is currently only one that is shown. Military Organizations The Russian Federation is known to be a part of one fictional organization. Appearances Battlefield 1942 Battlefield 2 The Russian Spetsnaz are featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. They fight against Rebel Forces on the maps Surge and Mass Destruction. The Spetsnaz also engage the British SAS on the map Ghost Town. Battlefield 2142 Russia does not directly appear in Battlefield 2142. However, it is described in lore that Russia is the leader of the Pan-Asian Coalition, and leads their fight against the European Union. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Russian Federation is depicted in a fictional war against the United States, allied with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the hired assistance of the Legionnaire Mercenaries. It is in a neutral status with Serdaristan. It is not known what caused this war. The player, Preston Marlowe, is a soldier in the 222nd Army Battalion's B-Company, where the Russian Ground Forces are the first enemies the player encounters. They are first assigned to assist United States Army convoys. Soon after, B-Company is engaged in aiding a US Army armored division in the Battle of Zabograd. After completing objectives in Serdaristan and crashing Serdar's Mi-24 in Russia, Russian forces attempt to capture B-Company in an outpost around a monastery, and fail. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 , Mongolia and all of the Korean peninsula and Japan.]] . Scandinavia and the Middle East are left untouched.]] , extending throughout Colombia, Peru, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, parts of Brazil, the Central American countries, the Caribbean islands and much of Mexico.]] '', extending to a large part of Alaska, the Yukon and the Northwest Territories.]] '', extending to Canada in all red and the northern United States. South America, Central America, the Caribbean and Mexico are no longer in red.]] In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russian Federation is depicted as invading the rest of the globe. They have footholds in Eastern Europe, Central and East Asia, most of South America, the Caribbean and Mexico, as well as Alaska and northwestern Canada. The game shows that Russian forces are rapidly moving into new territories and seem to be expanding quickly. Through news broadcasts overheard during the European invasion, French and German reporters can be heard, so it can be presumed that Russia has moved all the way to Western Europe. The game also features the Russian occupation of Bolivia, Colombia, the West of Argentina, the North of Brazil and Chile, though there is no evidence upon the occupation of the East of South America, like the rest of Brazil or Argentina. Singleplayer In singleplayer, Russia seems to have planned a direct assault on the mainland of the United States after the activation of the Scalar Weapon upon the country. After several engagements, the attempt doesn't come to pass after the destruction of the weapon and the death the Arkady Kirilenko, the leader of the project. After this, Russia invades through Alaska, to which, based upon the final cutscene of the game, is successful and occupies Canada all the way down to its border with the United States. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Russian Ground Forces fight nameless regiments of the United States Army. In the South American theater, they are mostly engaged in the defense of their strongholds, such as Arica Harbor and Valparaiso. Their first invasion attempts of South America, highlighted in the map descriptions, are playable in Atacama Desert and Harvest Day. They are also playable as attempting to break the American defense and defend against the US trying to push them back at the siege of Panama Canal. All of the other South American theater maps see the Russians as being pushed back by the United States. In the North American theater, which takes place after their defeat in South America, they are seen trying to set up an invasion of the United States of America. The Russian forces attempt to defeat the US at White Pass in order to gain access to Nelson Bay and destroy the submarine base (and submarines housed there) so that they can bring the remainder of their forces to North America unopposed. At Port Valdez, Russian forces attempt to destroy the Trans-Alaskan pipeline with the last of their forces in a last ditch attempt to cripple USA for a swift invasion. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, Russian forces are seen fighting against American forces in Chinese and Middle Eastern territory. Battlefield 3 In the Battlefield 3, the Russian Ground Forces and the VDV are depicted fighting the United States Marine Corps and GRU agents are seen fighting the PLR. In singleplayer, the VDV fights the United States Marine Corps in the mission Rock and a Hard Place as they try to give enough time for GRU agents Dimitri Mayakovsky, Vladimir Kamarivsky and Kiril to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer who sold nukes to the People's Liberation and Resistance. In multiplayer, the Russian Army fights the United States Marine Corps in various places around France, the Pacific and the Middle East. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, Russia is seen fighting the United States and China in multiple places in Asia and the Pacific. In singleplayer, Russian special forces engage Tombstone Squad in Baku as they try to prevent them from retrieving the information that a defecting Russian general gave to them about the country's connections with a Chinese admiral named Chang. Later, Tombstone encounters the Russians again after escaping from a Chinese prison, and end up in a crossfire between the Russians and the defending USMC forces in Tashgar. In multiplayer, the Russian Army is one of three factions in the game, fighting against both the United States Marine Corps and the People's Liberation Army. They fight the United States Marine Corps in abandoned Soviet tank factory, a Chinese prison in the Kunlun Mountains, the Middle East, France, all through out Siberia, and sparsely engage Chinese forces across eastern China, only fighting on 3 occasions. Battlefield 1 In Battlefield 1, the Russian Empire was a part of the Triple Entente alongside Britain and France, and as such was a major participant of World War I. Russia exited the war when the Empire was overthrown in the , and the country collapsed into the Russian Civil War. Imperial Russian forces (also playing the part of the counter-revolutionary White Army) and communist Red Army forces, while absent from the base game's multiplayer, are introduced as playable factions in the In the Name of the Tsar expansion of Battlefield 1. Russia itself is the location of maps set during the Russian Civil War and Albion taking place in Russian owned Estonia. Equipment This is a list of all the weapons and equipment that the Russian Federation have created in the Battlefield series Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *A-91 *AEK-971 *AN-94 *AK-101 *AK-74M *AK-12 *AKM Carbines/Submachine Guns *AKS-74U *PP-19 *PP-2000 *SR-2 *AKU-12 *A-91 *9A-91 *Groza *AS Val Shotguns *S12K/S20K *TOZ-194 *RMB-93 *DBV-12 Sniper Rifles *Mosin-Nagant M91 *SVD *SVU *SVD-12 *VSS *SV-98 *Saiga .308 Machine Guns *RPK *RPK-12 *PKM *PKP Pecheneg Rocket/Grenade Launchers *RPG-7 *GP-30 *SA-18 Igla Explosives *Grenade *Anti-Tank Mine *Flashbang *C4 *RGO Impact Sidearms *Obrez Pistol *Nagant Revolver *MP443 *MR-444 (with or without silencer) *MP-412 Support *Grappling Hook *Wrench *Defibrillator *Zipline *Gas Grenade *Ammunition Box *Medkit *Repair Tool *Tracer Dart Gun *Mortar Strike Melee Weapons *Knife Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Quad Bike *VDV Buggy *BM-23 *Star 1466 *SPM-3 *Snowmobile *UAZ-8 Ocelot (For the PAC) Tanks *T-90 *BMP-2 *BMP-3 *BMD-3 *BTR-90 *2S25 Sprut *9K22 Tunguska *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA *BTR-4 Romanov (For the PAC) Mechs *T-39 Bogatyr (For the PAC) Helicopters/VTOLS *Mi-8 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka *Ka-52 *BTR-20 Yastreb (For the PAC) Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25TM *Antonov An-124 *MiG-29 *Su-50 Emplacements *ZU-23-2 *9M133 Kornet *KORD *Pantsir-S1 *Schipunov 42 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat *Personal Watercraft *Rigid Inflatable Boat *DV-15 Interceptor Trivia *In Battlefield 2's game files, all MEC weapons and vehicles are labeled with RU rather than MEC. In addition, early sources indicated Russia as an original faction. They were likely removed about midway through development, and replaced by the MEC. *The in-game flag for the Russian Empire in Battlefield 1 is based on the unofficial flag of the Russian Empire for private use, which incorporates the coat of arms. ru:Россия Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Locations